


Zuko of the Red Light District Idea

by Electra_SU



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Brothels, Fire Nation (Avatar), Gen, Hypothetical, Idea - Freeform, Inspired by Japanese Culture, Other, Prostitution, Underage Implications, Weird skills someone could have, Zuko adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_SU/pseuds/Electra_SU
Summary: A scenario in which Zuko disguises himself as a hooker.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Zuko of the Red Light District Idea

**Author's Note:**

> An idea, not a story, that’s been rattling around my head. Inspired by a video or article about history of prostitution in Japan or something. Maybe also by residual memories of Samurai Champloo.

Zuko’s spent years at sea, he’s only been around sailors and soldiers for the majority of this time, surely he’s been exposed to brothels?  
Fire nation culture is Japanese inspired, so what if there were red light districts in port towns catering towards FN soldiers reminiscent of historical Japanese prostitution - ‘oiran’ and ‘yūjo’ (terms for Japanese courtesans and prostitutes, respectively) style.  
Imma take it a step further-Zuko needs information during his travels, but no FN loyal person would be caught dead associating with him (maybe due to fear of repercussions and/or because he’s considered dishonored). He eventually realizes that these FN-oriented red light districts/brothel towns in neutral (and otherwise) port cities are the best bet to getting military/homeland/avatar intelligence directly (his crew would just get drunk partying, and they don’t like him enough to indulge him on their time off).   
So, he comes up with the brilliant idea to disguise himself as one of the prostitutes- historically, there was a class of young male prostitutes in Japan called ‘kagema’. Since homosexuality is illegal in the homeland, FN soldiers and sailors take advantage of these towns/districts for more clandestine relations- male prostitutes may even be viewed as something more exciting because it’s forbidden and unattainable (since they charge more), and/or a more hush-hush thing for closeted men. Sometimes, the higher-ranked military people (men in particular) like to get access to high level male prostitutes (who are usually very young) in addition to the oiran-like courtesans.  
So, Zuko decides to secretly go undercover (in a wig, ornamentation/hairpieces/headdresses to help cover the scar), with a full face of makeup, and scouts out the higher-ranked johns. He’s young, and fits the bill pretty well with his scar and hair covered up. As soon as he catches one, he leads them down an alley/abandoned place before knocking them out, tying them up, and interrogating them for info blue spirit/Batman style (in the dark of course, so they don’t see him). And nobody can say anything because that’s basically be admitting to illegal acts of homosexuality.  
He does this for a while before the start of avatar s1 (maybe since he was 14?) and it works every time.

Now, on team avatar, they’re in a situation where they sorely need some information before the big fight (maybe they’re on Ember island, maybe sometime before that) and no one knows how to get it. However, Zuko knows for sure that there’s a port/brothel town somewhere near where they’re passing by. Knowing that the trust is a bit too new/tenuous (or maybe he’s just not comfortable letting them know), he makes up an excuse to get into town (maybe they go all together). He makes an excuse and splits off from them and ninjas his way into some new garb and makeup and sets out for the red light district. Of course, it works, but SOMEHOW, the rest of the gaang get into trouble (maybe someone from The Runaway recognized them or something, or maybe one of them was overheard saying something incriminating). Maybe his John/target (high ranking military man) gets called in/sees them and tries to arrest them. Maybe they do get arrested somehow (a la Runaway or something). Zuko is forced to bail them out, still dressed in his kagema robes, swords blazing (not revealing himself as a fire bender for one reason or another/maybe he know that his fire ending would be recognizable). Maybe no one recognizes him, maybe the gaang mistakes him for a girl.   
So that happens and the gaang beat a hasty retreat. Maybe Zuko chooses to reveal himself or maybe he runs away to avoid the embarrassment/teasing/shocked questions of being found out.   
Later, maybe Sokka makes a comment about the pretty lady who saved them or something. Maybe Aang’s like, “that sword fighting style was really familiar...” Anyways Zuko chokes in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I like stories with Bi Zuko, especially where he’s into both Mai and older guys like Jee and Hakoda. This was sprung from that too.


End file.
